In the Arms of an Enemy
by HPlover89
Summary: Draco and Ginny undergo reinventions one summer . What happens when two insecure Hogwarts students are reinvented and bump into each other at shcool? Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I would be rich, but I'm just a lowly high school student who likes Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling Owns: All I Own: nothing.  
  
Chapter 1-Reinvention  
  
It was August 31 and with the slight chill felt in the breeze you could feel summer coming to an end. Ginny Weasley sat in her room in front of an open window. She would begin her 6th year at Hogwarts the next day. She had changed a lot over the summer, she had dyed her red hair brown and had taken a little potion to get rid of the Weasley freckles. She didn't want to be another Percy and disown the family; no, she loved her family. It was just...well, red hair and freckles, hand me down robes and the like often led to Ginny being teased at school and she was 16 now she had to reinvent herself and be her own person, not just another red-head Weasley kid. She turned in her chair and looked in the mirror she was, for once, pleased with what she saw. She saw a medium height, well built,brunette, with NO freckles. "Ginny!" Ron called up the stairs. "What?" she called back. "Dinner!" Ginny got up and walked out of her room.  
Draco Malfoy sat in his room. He was packing for his trip to Hogwarts for his seventh year. He was now 17. He looked in the mirror and saw a tall,strong, blond, young man with piercing gray eyes. Unlike Ginny he looked the same as he had his entire life only older. But he too had had a reinvention...an internal reinvention. He still had the bad boy thing and even still planned to be a Death Eater, but on a daily basis he was a nicer person than he used to be. His father had been given the Dementor's kiss and it just gave Draco a sort of freedom to be himself and not who is father wanted him to be. Over this short two-month period Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy had both undergone a reinvention. One external one internal but both reinvention just the same.  
  
Author's Note:Sorry so short. Just wanted to get the story off the ground. 


	2. The Truth

Chapter 2- The Truth  
  
"Jennifer Kathryn Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.  
"Yes, mum?" Ginny replied a little too calmly.  
"W-w-what did you do?"  
"Um, what are you referring to?"Ginny asked.  
"Do not play stupid you silly girl. You're face ...you don't have freckles and you're hair...it's not red." Mrs. Weasley replied.  
"Oh, that, um, hair dye and a potion," Ginny said.  
"Gin, what were you thinking?" Ron asked.  
"I was thinking I didn't want to look like the whole family...I wanted to like me."  
"Jennifer, you have red hair and freckles. You may no longer look like the rest of the family, but you don't look like yourself either." Mrs. Weasley said.  
"Since when do you call me by Jennifer?" Ginny asked. "I've been trying to get you to call me that for years and you've always said that it would be hard to switch from Ginny cause you've called me that for so long."  
"Er, um, uh," Mrs. Weasley stammered. "That's not the point. Stop trying to change the subject."  
"Ok, fine. You want the truth? Here's the truth. I'm so fucking sick and tired of being picked on at school for looking like every other Weasley. The Weasley's are beyond not cool.I'M SELLING OUT ON THE FAMILY!! ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY WITH THAT EXCUSE?" Ginny yelled and then with tears filling her eyes stomped out of the kitchen without dinner.  
"Eh-uh-um-er, Mrs. Weasley muttered in frustration. "Eat your dinner boys," she said to her other children and Harry putting on a very forced fake smile.  
  
Draco Malfoy was packing his school things when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.  
"Come in," he called.  
"Hello, Draco," said Mrs. Malfoy as she took a seat on the edge of Draco's bed.  
"Hello," he replied shortly.  
"Packing for school?" She asked.  
"Yes."  
"That's nice."  
"Eh."  
"I just wanted to say good-bye. I'll be gone in the morning."  
"Bye." Draco said.  
"Mmm. The Dark Lord has called me back to his services and I'll be reporting to him and I won't be home until the summer. You can stay at school or come home for Christmas, but I won't be here just to let you know." Mrs. Malfoy said.  
"Right."  
"See you next summer dear."  
"Sure." Draco said and his mother got up and left the room.  
He had been short with his mother since his father had received the kiss. Seeing her sort of made him sick. He knew that she had been cheating on his father for years , not that he had even particularly liked his father, but when his mother was unaffected by his father's... whatever you would call it...it had made him angry.  
Draco finished packing and then got in bed. He lay there for hours thinking about what this year would be like, how much he hated his mother, what it was like for his father...not having a soul. And just about everything you could imagine. Eventually he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Ginny lay in her bed crying. She had never wanted to let her mother know about the teasing that she suffered at school but it had all just come out in her anger.  
She remembered the tone in her mother's voice when she yelled Ginny's name. Her mother hadn't called her by Jennifer for as long as she could remember.  
'But I don't care.' Ginny thought to herself.  
The tears falling from her eyes told that her thought was untrue. Within a few minutes Ginny had cried herself to sleep. Authors Note: Sorry another short one... I know. The next one will be longer. 


End file.
